idle_dicefandomcom-20200215-history
Duels
Duels are a late-game feature unlocked when you land the Slot Machine on the Cup Point slot. You start with 1 normal dice, battling with another robot with 1 dice. Every time you complete a level or buy a cup with Cup Points, you can open a cup for more dice in battle. You may only hold 5 dice in a battle. It's actually a good strategy to take dice with less faces for higher chances of combos, a fullhouse in a duel is x30 which is better than a D20 Blood Mage. Normal Dice It doesn't have any special abilities and are the most common dice in the duels. Normal Dice starts at D6. Normal Dice are a common dice. Acolyte Dice Heals you by 1 every time that dice rolls higher than a 5, starting at D6. Reminder: You may only want to use this dice in replacement of normal dice of the same level or if you don't have enough dice to fill all the spaces. Acolyte dice are a rare dice. Soldier Dice Damages the enemy by 1 every time that dice rolls higher than a 5, starting at D6. Another reminder: same as Acolyte Dice. Soldier dice are a rare '''dice. Elite Soldier Dice Damages the enemy by 3 every time that dice rolls higher than a 5 (pretty much like a Soldier but better), starting at D6. Another reminder: same as Soldier and Acolyte dice. Elite soldier dice are an '''epic dice. Priest Dice Heals you by the number it rolls, starting at D6. If you have low health capacity, this is useful, because you don't have to wait until it rolls a 5 for it to heal you by the smallest amount. Priest dice are an epic dice. Poison Dice Poisons the enemy every time that dice rolls higher than a 5, starting at D6. Poison deals 1 damage per round, but it's unknown how many rounds it lasts. Poison dice are an epic dice. Doctor Dice Heals the percentage by the number it rolls (example: if it rolls a 4 it heals you by 4% of maximum HP), starting at D6. Useful with players at a high HP capacity, useless for players with a low HP capacity. Doctor dice are an epic dice. Buckler Dice Subtracts the incoming damage by the number it rolls. For example, if the Buckler rolls a 4, and the enemy rolls 16 higher than you (that is if the enemy has no Blood Mage dice), then you will only take 12 damage instead of 16, starting at D6. Buckler dice are an epic dice. Mage Dice Increases the outgoing dice by the number it rolls, starting at D4. This is the reason I stated how many faces the dice starts with. Some start with D6, others start with D4. Mage dice are an epic dice. Bomber Dice Deals damage to the enemy depending on the number it rolls, starting at D4. This may be useful in higher levels, but at D4 you may want to avoid this, as damaging an enemy by 1, 2, 3, or 4 is plain useless as the enemy can heal that right back up with the right dice. Bomber dice are a legendary '''dice. Bishop Dice Heals you to full if it rolls more than a 5. Useful if the enemy can't instantly one-shot you with their dice. Bishop dice are a '''legendary dice. Fire Dice Deals a percentage of max HP damage to the enemy, depending on the roll. Better with more faces. '''Legendary '''dice.